


And isn't that the worst of it?

by JokerzPrincezz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Roxy, Blood, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Daddy Kink, Eggsy Unwin & Roxy Morton Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry is bad at feelings, Honeypot gone wrong, M/M, Noncon bondage, One Shot, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Resolved Sexual Tension, Snarky Merlin, Stubborn Eggsy, Top Harry Hart, Torture, noncon toy use, then some con bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerzPrincezz/pseuds/JokerzPrincezz
Summary: Eggsy goes on a mission. An easy mission.Seriously, so easy he nearly scoffed when Merlin presented it to him.It's just a simple honeypot so Eggsy, being the idiotic cocky little shite he is, goes into it head first with barely any weaponry. Then shit hits the fan. Eggsy is held hostage and raped by a human trafficker and struggles to resist giving away Kingsman intel while Roxy and Harry rush to his aid.In the end Eggsy is safe, but a secret is exposed. A secret that Eggsy has spent over a year hiding.





	And isn't that the worst of it?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hi, there is blood and torture. There is mention of PTSD near the end, but everything ends well, I promise!  
> Not beta'd. If anyone wants to get in touch and maybe become my beta shoot me a message.

The mission was supposed to be simple. The lowlife thug with a thing for innocent school boys was just an errand boy for the ring leader of a growing human trafficking ring. It was a simple honeypot, Eggsy, with his sweet smile and wide eyes, seduces James Garret. Eggsy drugs his drink; after Garret is out he plants a bug in Garret’s phone and slips away into the night. The next morning Garret wakes up with a splitting headache and vague memories of a beautiful boy. Then Kingsman passes along their new intel to the proper authorities. The trafficking ring is shut down; everyone who deserves it goes home safely.

A simple mission.

Eggsy had done harder missions in his fucking sleep.

What he hadn’t counted on, though, and what their intel forgot to mention was Garrets affinity for injectibles.

Eggsy had just stumbled into Garrets home, a beat up little place on the corner of No Fucking Good Avenue and Hell Hole Street. Eggsy was, for once, _not_ in his bespoke suit. Instead he was wearing a local uni shirt that had been cut to show off his toned stomach and jeans so tight they may well have been painted on. His glasses where in place, as where a few other choice Kingsman gear including the sedative tucked in his back pocket disguised as acid tabs, his watch had been traded for a leather studded bracelet geared to the nines and a black collar imbedded with mini-explosives and a tracking beacon decorated his neck. He was soothed as he entered the rundown house by the sound of Merlin clicking away at his key board. He could see the older man looking over to his monitor every once in a while out of the corner of his eye.

A simple mission. So simple that even Merlin, the worry wart that he was, seemed unconcerned.

It made Eggsy get clumsy. He underestimated the sadism of James Garret. Intel said he liked to rough his boys up. No one mentioned the boys who provided said intel where the lucky ones, the ones Garret had been kind to. Apparently Garret wasn’t in a kind mood tonight.

When they entered the house he slapped Eggsy on the ass and stumbled into the kitchen, muttering about drinks. As he left Eggsy turned around and placed a mini-microphone along the bottom edge of the mantel, pretending to stare at the pictures adorning it. One of Garret and his boss, the real target, a young boy, jailbait really, with wide eyes and an uneasy smile as he was held possessively at Garret’s side, and a picture of his dead sister.

Eggsy was staring at the little girl; he was lost for a moment, thinking about Daisy. He knew what Garret’s men did to girls her age and he felt his blood boil for a moment. He had just raised a hand to the picture frame when he felt the all too familiar prick of a needle at his neck. He gasped and cursed as he swung around. He landed a few solid hits before the drug began to take effect. The last thing he saw and heard was Merlin. The man had looked up in bewilderment and his eyes went wide.

“ _Galaha-_ “

The world went dark.

* * *

 

When Eggsy woke he was, decidedly, not in the fucking crap shack. In fact he was on a bed, a massive, elaborate and tacky bed. He was also nude. He felt fear and frustration zip through him for a moment as his vision cleared. He realized his wrists had been bound together over his head and his knees had both been lifted and separated so they were tied to either of the posts above him. The end result was his arse being on full display and his knees being far too bloody close to his ears. He began to twist wildly when his glasses clicked to life. He almost cried out in relief at Merlin’s concerned face.

“ _Galahad you’ve been drugged.”_ He started. Eggsy just barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes and biting out a witty retort as he looked around the room. He didn’t know why Garret hadn’t taken his glasses, but he wasn’t about to reveal them as anything more than a hunk of plastic. Instead Eggsy let out a whine he hoped sounded groggy and distressed. Merlin nodded at him before continuing.

“ _You’re in a modified warehouse in the middle of feckin’ nowhere. He stripped you back at the other house and dumped you in the boot of his car. I had to shut your glasses down as he stripped you because he checked them… Anyway, I’m working on getting a precise lock on your location. There’s lots of surveillance around the place but very little muscle from what I can tell. I’m working on shutting everything down; we think he’s taken you to some kind of holding house. Your lens camera picked up footage of at least four dozen people locked in cages and drugged out of their mind. We think he intended to use you then sell you. I’ve almost got a lock on you, Arthur and Lancelot both volunteered to come get you as they’re the only ones in town. Seems we’ll be taking down the ring a lot earlier than expected._ ” Merlin said all this as he beat furiously on his key board. Eggsy grunted to show he had understood, then began fighting his bonds again.

He didn’t get far, though, before Garret walked in. His eyes lit up and he leered maliciously at Eggsy.

“Ah, finally awake I see.” He said as he moved to Eggsy’s side and ran a hand up Eggsy’s far too exposed thigh.

“What the fuck is goin’ on mate?” Eggsy slurred out, trying to look as if he was still confused. His eyes had a bleary false glaze to them as he looked around the room stupidly. Garret’s smile dropped and he grabbed onto Eggsy’s prick in a painful grip. Eggsy, who hadn’t been expecting the move, yelped and jumped in his bonds, trying to move away. A knife appeared in Garret’s hand from nowhere. Eggsy vaguely heard Merlin curse from far away before he felt the cold metal pressed against the head of his cock. Eggsy could have sworn his very heart stopped. Surely he knew, surely this was the end. Eggsy was going to die on this cheap bed in a sex dungeon, he wasn’t going to be able to walk Daisy down the aisle, he wasn’t going to be there when Rox finally got up the nerve to ask out the new tech kid, he wasn’t going to be able to tell Harry- Eggsy stopped that thought and cast a very real terrified gaze to Garret’s face.

“In here,” Garret hissed as he gripped Eggsy tighter, taking the air from his lungs, “you call me Daddy, got it, boy?” Eggsy nodded frantically, still too out of breath to speak. He let out the smallest of sighs when Garret finally moved his hand and knife away. A moment later the man was all smiles again.

“Now, boy, here’s how this evening is gunna go, aye? I’m gunna hurt you, a lot. You’re gunna cry for me, a lot. You’ll beg and plead like the pathetic little cunt that you are, and if you don’t.” Garret threw the knife with alarming accuracy and it landed in the V of Eggsy’s arms, just missing his scalp by a few centimeters, “I’ll kill you, slowly, and painfully. Understand?” Garret said as he leaned over and plucked up the knife.

Eggsy swallowed and nodded quickly. He heard Merlin in his ear, telling him to hold on; he was almost done, just a few more seconds. He quickly tried to tune the man out, focusing on Garret.

“What do you say?” Garret asked as he ran the knife teasingly up the cleft of Eggsy’s ass. Eggsy’s breath caught and it was only when Garret began to circle his hole with the knife that he forced his mouth open.

“Yes Daddy.” Eggsy forced out. That seemed to make Garret happy and he hummed as he moved away.

A moment later he was back, knife still in his left hand, and he shook a small bottle of lube teasingly in Eggsy’s face. “Just for that, baby, I’ll be usin’ some of this on that nice lil arse of yours. What do you say, boy?” He leered nastily.

Eggsy felt his jaw tightened and desperately wanted to punch the man. “Thank you, Daddy.” He hissed out instead. He flopped his head back and almost laughed as he realized there was a fucking mirror above him. Seriously? What a fucking freak. Eggsy jumped slightly as the opening of the lube bottle was forced into him. He hissed as it was practically emptied inside him. Eggsy took a deep breath as he looked to Merlin meaningfully. Merlin had a pained look on his face for a moment and just as Eggsy felt Garret climbing fully onto the bed with him, the older man let out a relieved sigh.

“ _I’ve got a lock on you, Arthur and Lancelot are en route, ETA 30 minutes._ ” Merlin met his eyes briefly and Eggsy blinked slowly to show he understood. Thirty minutes. He could do that. It would probably take Garret at least 15 to finish. He just had to keep his mouth shut for another 15. He could to that. He coul-

Eggsy gasped and his eyes went wide as Garret thrust into him. Despite the excessive lube, it was still too much. Eggsy felt like he was ripping in half and couldn’t stop the choked noise he made. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this before; he wasn’t one for labels and had messed around with just as many blokes as birds. But he hadn’t been on the receiving end in a long time, not since one of his bunk mates in the marines. And Eggsy didn’t want to be on the receiving end of this ever again for anyone but Harry, not that he’d ever admit that.

He stared at the mirror and focused his breathing as Garret continued to thrust. The man was moaning obscenely and clutching Eggsy’s thighs with enough force to leave bruises. Eggsy tried not to think about it. He tried to ignore the knife pressing into his calf, creating a small trickle of blood. He tried to ignore the burning and stretching, the way Garret was grunting and would turn his head into Eggsy’s thigh, biting hard enough to break skin. Eggsy sank away from himself. It was a common technique that was learned during torture resistance. A type of meditation. Eggsy forced himself out of his body and watched as his own face went blank, slack jawed and dead looking. But Eggsy wasn’t there. He was floating, waiting. It didn’t really hurt that much, and wasn’t that the kicker? Because Eggsy liked a bit of rough, he had dreams of being in similar situations, Harry over him grunting in his ear and tugging his hair, probably still dressed to the nines. Eggsy probably wouldn’t have even hated the presence of the knife. But every time Garret bit his leg or thigh he could feel the stubble on the man’s jaw and the image of Harry was ruined.

Harry was always clean shaven.

Roxy’s voice cut through the fog he was floating in. “ _Galahad, do you read me?_ ” Eggsy whined low in his throat and Garret let out a breathless laugh, thinking it was because of him.

“ _We’re nearly there. Merlin?_ ” Roxy asked.

“ _I’m here Lancelot. Arthur, Lancelot, I’ve disabled all the cameras and microphones on site and cut off the wifi. It looks like there’s minimal security, but the place is big. Kill on sight; do not allow them to alert Garret, understood?_ ”

“ _Copy Merlin, loud and clear._ ” Came Harry’s voice. Eggsy couldn’t help the little sigh of relief at the sound.

Then Garret stopped thrusting.

“Oye, what the fuck is this, huh?” he snapped, grabbing Eggsy’s limp dick tightly. Eggsy looked at him confused.

“What?” he asked, dazed as he pulled himself back into his body. Garret’s face twisted up and he brought his left hand with the knife up.

“FUCK!” Eggsy cried as it embedded in his upper thigh. “AH! What the fuck was that for?! What ‘id I do?!” Eggsy began to fight his bonds again, glaring daggers at the man above him.

The man twisted the knife, earning a pathetic mewl from Eggsy, “What do you call me?” he hissed. Eggsy resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Daddy.” He huffed out. Garret stroked his flank and slowly removed the knife. Eggsy hissed as it slid out of his skin, leaving a gaping hole and a river of blood behind.

“Good boy. Now, what the fuck is this?” he asked again, his right hand reached down and gave Eggsy a painful and dry pump.

“I- I don’t, I don’t know what you’re on about…” Eggsy resisted the urge to sneer, “…Daddy.” Garret didn’t seem happy though, instead he pouted, a bit like a child.

“This!” he cried as he flopped Eggsy’s dick around, as if it was obvious. “Daddy was nice enough to give you lube, and you ain’t even hard for him. What the fuck is that about?” Garret snapped, again pumping Eggsy harshly. Eggsy couldn’t help the look that ran across his face, a mixture of fear and genuine confusion.

“ _There’s no feckin’ way he expects you to get hard?_ ” Merlin gaped in his ear, mirroring Eggsy’s thought. Eggsy just stared for a moment.

“You… you want me to get hard Daddy?” he asked. Garret rolled his eyes as if it was obvious and swiveled his hips. Eggsy let out a small sound as the man brushed against his prostate, sending little sparks dancing across his vision.

“Yes! Now, look here. I was nice enough to give you lube, I’ve been takin’ good care o’ you boy. Now, you’re gunna get hard for your Daddy, or I’ll cut off this lil’ prick. Use it or lose it, boy. Your choice.” Garret rolled his hips again and Eggsy huffed out a breath.

“All right, ok, I will Daddy.” Eggsy said frantically as the man reached down slowly with the knife. The man smirked at him and rolled his hips. Eggsy flopped his head back on the pillow again and closed his eyes. He thought of Harry again. Harry and his warm brown eyes and his stupid butterflies and his suits and the scar decorating his left temple from the run in with Valentine a year ago. Eggsy tried to pretend it was Harry between his legs, Harry hammering gracelessly at his prostate, bespoke silk scraping against his thighs instead of rough denim. Harry, Harry, Harry…

Eggsy began to let out little sighs and huffs as he felt himself harden. Garret groaned above him and Eggsy drowned it out. It wasn’t him. It was Harry. Harry and his long legs, Harry and his perfect everything. Eggsy wasn’t in a sex dungeon. Eggsy wasn’t being raped. Eggsy had worked up the courage to tell Harry how much he cared about him. Harry had accepted it; he hadn’t scoffed at Eggsy for being stupid, hadn’t insisted he was too young, or looked at him with hidden revulsion that he’d chosen a nancy boy as his protégé. Harry had taken him to bed. Harry was fucking him, Harry had tied him up because he was the only one Eggsy would trust to do that.

Then there was a rough hand pumping him quickly. It hurt, the friction was too much and he mewled, trying to squirm away. Instead the man above him groaned and sped up his hand. Then Eggsy was on the edge. His whole body pulled taunt, mouth agape. Harry, Harry, Harry-

“Harry.” He breathed out as he came. It wasn’t a porn star orgasm; it didn’t splash his chest or reach his chin. Instead his spend dribbled out of him like melting ice cream dripping off a cone. The man above him groaned and fell over him, rutting like an animal. Eggsy opened his eyes and stared blankly at the stupid mirror above him.

It wasn’t Harry. The hair was too long, too much gray, greasy, the back too broad and torso too short.

It wasn’t Harry.

Eggsy realized, a moment too late, that he had said his mentors name as he came. He prayed that he had been quiet enough that his glasses didn’t pick it up. It was possible. He had barely breathed it out, it wasn’t more than a movement of air on his lips. No, no one heard. It was impossible.

Then Garret pulled off. His face was bright and he looked happy. He leaned over and hummed, kissing Eggsy’s forehead. Eggsy wrinkled his nose at the smell on the man. Sex, booze, cigarettes, and general body odor. He smelled like Dean and Eggsy resisted gagging at the thought. Eggsy was briefly very grateful for the screening and round of shots he would go through once he got back to HQ. No way this git was totally clean.

“What a good boy you are.” The man sighed out, looking at Eggsy with fond eyes, as if the boy was a willing lover. “You came for your Daddy like a good pet. Now what do you say?”

Eggsy swallowed again, his mouth suddenly dry as the Sahara, “Thank you Daddy.”

Garret grinned again and moved back off the bed, zipping himself up as he went. A moment later he reappeared holding a dildo that was so large it was probably molded from a fucking giant. Garret grinned and leaned back on the bed. Eggsy’s protests were cut off as it was forced inside him. Eggsy grunted as it burned and stretched. Eggsy was panting by the time Garret moved back. He was fine, this was ok. He could handle this. Eggsy suddenly had the thought of killing the man by shoving the dildo down his throat when he returned with Eggsy’s leather bracelet in his hand and smirked. Eggsy tried to look confused, even as Merlin cursed in his ear.

“Now, my darling boy. Tell me about this.” Garret tossed the bracelet on Eggsy’s chest. Eggsy set his jaw.

“Tell you what? It’s just a bracelet… Daddy.” God Eggsy felt sick saying that. He wouldn’t mind calling Harry Daddy, though he doubted the older man would go for it, but this sick fuck didn’t deserve the title. The man smirked at him and moved to the other side of the bedroom. A moment later he was back in Eggsy’s field of vision, setting up an old school camera. Merlin was cursing in his ear, repeating the ETA over and over again, as if it would help Eggsy right that moment.

The camera beeped and Garret straightened up, grinning at him. “Now look, boy. I was just gunna fuck you and let you go. But you had some pretty fancy jewelry on you. Way too fancy for some little uni kid.” He sauntered towards Eggsy, knife in hand. He picked up the bracelet again and twirled it between his fingers. A moment later a tiny knife, dipped in a paralytic agent that would incapacitate, but not kill, had slid out of the top of the leather. Eggsy set his jaw and looked between the camera and Garret.

“Who are you?” Garret snapped. He grabbed Eggsy’s foot and Eggsy screwed his eyes shut. A moment later he cried out as Garret snapped his big toe back. Eggsy breathed harshly, his eyes tightly shut. _Block the pain, block the pain_ he chanted. But god it was hard, it radiated from his arse up his spine and from his toe to his head.

“WHO ARE YOU?” Garret roared. He slammed the knife down; it embedded itself in Eggsy’s forearm, going all the way through. Eggsy cut off a scream and shook his head frantically. Garret growled and pulled back.

“ _What the fuck are you doin’ boy, just tell him!_ ” Merlin cried in his ear. Eggsy swallowed, feeling woozy.

“Cant.” He gasped out. Garret looked at him in disgust, but the word wasn’t for him.

“ _Yes you bloody well can!_ ” Merlin cried. “ _I told you I disabled the fucking security you great lout!”_

“ _Eggsy._ ” Harry’s voice cut in just as the boy was gasping for air.

Eggsy whined as his eyes tracked Garret.

“ _Eggsy, as Arthur and your superior, I am giving you permission. We’re ten minutes away; the only proof of what you say will be on that camera. We’ll destroy the camera._ ” Harry’s voice sounded sharp.

Eggsy sniffled and shook his head. He wanted to speak, wanted to explain. Garret knew about him, he knew Eggsy wasn’t what he said he was. What if he spoke? What if Garret got away? He couldn’t jeopardize Kingman. He couldn’t. His brothers in arms weren’t thinking clearly, but he was. Eggsy had no clue that Garret had known he was a spy. Garret was clearly smarter then they originally thought. Eggsy wasn’t about to divulge his family to this man.

He had been trained for this. The giant dildo in his ass shifted.

Well, he’d be trained for most of this.

Garret approached again, this time holding a tray which he set down beside Eggsy on the bed. Eggsy let out a shaky breath as he caught sight of the instruments. Pliers, a knife, a lighter, a hammer and nails. None of it was very original, but Eggsy knew first hand that it would be painful. He took a deep breath and looked up at the mirror. His eyes flashed across the screen in front of him as he typed out a message using his glasses.

“ _Risk._ ” It said.

Merlin’s face drew down into a scowl as he read it. “ _There’s no bloody risk! I told you, I cut off everything!_ ”

“ _RISK_ ” Eggsy sent back, glaring at his own reflection.

“ _Too smart. Can wait_ ” Eggsy sent quickly. Merlin had just opened his mouth to berate Eggsy some more when Garret spoke.

“Now, boy, here’s how this is gunna go. I’m going to ask you a question. If you refuse to answer, I start removing bits and pieces,” he cruelly grasped Eggsy’s broken toe and the younger man grunted in pain, “we’ll start with breaking fingers and toes, then removing toenails, maybe a few bits and pieces. And if you still won’t talk?” Garret smirked coldly. “I’ll cut off your dick and make you choke on it.” He hissed as he grabbed Eggsy’s penis again. His nails dug into the sensitive flesh and Eggsy arched his back, he could feel himself grinding his teeth as small tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He may have been trained but no one had ever shoved a fucking dildo the size of a god damn giraffe up his arse or grabbed his junk and started fuckin’ mangling it. It was a different pain then he was used to.

Garret smiled down at him and grabbed his second toe next to the mangled big one which was bent in half. “What’s your name?” He asked.

Eggsy glared at him and hissed, “You know my fuckin’ name. Justin Tanner.”

Garret smirked and started bending the toe back, “One more time, boy, what’s your name?”

“Fuck you.” Eggsy spat. He let out a quiet cry as the man pushed his toe back with a sickening snap.

Garret was laughing quietly. “Ok, fine, we’ll move on.” His fingers went to the next toe in line.

“ _YOU FUCKIN IDIOT!_ ” Merlin cried in his ear. Eggsy didn’t listen. He just kept glaring through teary eyes at Garret.

“What the fuck where you doin’ at the club?” Garret said.

“Lookin’ for your mum.” Eggsy snarked. Not his most creative line, but honestly he was too out of it for much else.

“ _You fuckin’ idiot._ ” Roxy hissed in his ear. “ _We’re pulling up now. Just bloody tell him._ ”

He ignored it. He wasn’t giving up Kingsman secrets.

Garret snapped the toe back; apparently he wasn’t nearly as amused by the quip as Eggsy was. He snarled at Eggsy and grabbed up a nail and the hammer. “I’m gunna punish you for that, you lil’ fucker.” He hissed. Eggsy closed his eyes as the man put the nail against the ball of his foot. The hammer came down with a loud whoosh and Eggsy screamed. The nail pierced tender flesh and it felt like the hammer had broken another bone. Eggsy was breathing hard, low whines dying off into sobs.

The questions came fast after that. Roxy was in his ear, telling him they were close. They’d taken out both the guards at the front entrance and where clearing the building. Eggsy didn’t hear her through the rushing of blood in his ears. Soon all his fingers and toes where broken. Garret had taken to driving a nail into him whenever Eggsy said something smart arse, so the younger man finally stopped saying anything. It didn’t stop Garret from ripping out all his toe and finger nails, but at least he didn’t have a nail in his eye or through his nose, so that was a plus.

“ _We hear you Galahad._ ” Harry said quietly in his ear. Eggsy let out a little sniffle and whimpered as Garret swiped the tray off the bed in frustration. Eggsy flinched at the anger in the man’s eyes. He glared at Eggsy and picked up a knife.

The blade glinted in the light as he brought it to Eggsy’s dick. Eggsy began to breath fast, almost hyperventilating, he could feel the nails in his feet and the ones through the webbing in his fingers moving every time his chest rose and fell, the dildo kept shifting inside him, that was probably the worst of it, he couldn’t breathe when it glanced against his prostate and it felt like it had taken up all the space in his torso. There was true panic in his eyes. The other hurts could and would heal. Kingsman had amazing technology, in a few weeks he’d be able to hobble around again, in a month he’d be walking and in two he’d be back on active duty, the bones could be healed, the scars turned into little white dots dancing across his skin. Eggsy could deal with that. A few scars never hurt anyone.

But he was rather fond of his prick. There were still things he wanted to do with it, like feed it to Harry, or have Harry fist it while he fucked him gently, or, hell, just take a fuckin’ piss. He liked his dick. It wasn’t superman amazing, but it was nice enough and he really enjoyed sex. Plus he somehow doubted that his fellows would be able to keep him from bleeding out if Garret actually cut off the most sensitive part of him.

Garrets face was livid. “I’m gunna ask one more question, answer it, or I’m gunna cut your little prick off and feed it to you. Then,” Garret sneered at him, “then I’ll take you to my boss and the real fun will begin.” Eggsy felt sick but steeled himself.

“I’ll even ask you an easy one, hm?” Garret smiled coldly.

“ _We’ve got a lock on your heat signature. The building is clear. We’re coming Eggsy. Climbing the stairs now._ ” Roxy didn’t sound as collected as usual. In fact, Eggsy’s closest friend, next to Harry, sounded distressed and frustrated. Eggsy had lost a lot of blood from his ass, from the nails, from the places where bone had broken through skin. The cheap cotton sheets under him where soaked in it. His head was spinning, but he was still lucid enough to hear that the frustration was directed at him. He had, technically, disobeyed a direct order from both his handler and Arthur, after all. But Eggsy sighed in relief. Now that he knew they were there, just outside the door. Now that he knew no matter what he said, Kingsman would be safe, he could talk. He allowed himself to relax into the sticky sheets and he felt the muscles in his body cry out. He was ready for any question.

“Who is Harry?”

 _Any question but that._ Eggsy’s eyes popped open and he looked at Garret in alarm.

“Wha’?” Eggsy asked stupidly.

“Harry, the bloke who’s  name you called when I was fuckin’ ya. Who is he?” Garret snapped.

Eggsy’s glasses where silent.

Eggsy didn’t know what to say.

“ _Just fuckin’ tell him!_ ” Merlin hissed.

It kicked Eggsy into gear and he looked down at the knife resting against his prick. “He… He’s a bloke I fancy.” Eggsy answered honestly. Garret snorted and his hand tightened.

“Yeah I fuckin’ reckoned that. But who _is_ he?” the knife drew across the skin raising a thin line of blood.

“A coworker! He’s, he’s my boss!” Eggsy cried in panic. Garret smirked and lifted a brow, urging him to continue. “He’s just, he’s my boss ok? He’s older and we’re not, I mean we’d never, well I would but he wouldn’t. It’s not, he’s-“ Eggsy was hyperventilating now. Where the fuck was Roxy? Hadn’t it been a minute yet? Why weren’t they here?

“Who do you work for?” Garret said.

Eggsy had just opened his mouth when the door burst in. Garret spun around in shock and Eggsy almost cried in relief when the knife was taken away.

“He’s with the fucking Kingsman.” Harry hissed. He was poised, blood splattered across his cheek. The gun in his hand went off and Garret screamed as he crumbled to the ground. Roxy moved in quickly, a moment later she had stunned the man and was ridding him of weapons as she tied him up. Harry moved over to the bed and Eggsy began to cry in relief.

He was laughing hysterically and chanted “Get ‘em out, get ‘em out, get ‘em the fuck outta me!” over and over. He wasn’t catatonic but the dildo up his ass and the nails in his body suddenly felt like little Garret’s burrowing beneath his skin. He couldn’t do it. He was tired and he knew he was safe now, but he needed them out. Harry shushed him gently as he moved forward.

“You stupid boy,” he said quietly as he gently began to work the enormous dildo out of Eggsy. Eggsy cried out when it finally came free and let out a sobbing laugh of relief. “You idiot, I told you to talk.” Harry was saying as he slowly removed nails.

Eggsy sniffled and shook his head, whimpering when Harry removed the nail in the ball of his foot. “C- Couldn’t. He was smarter than we thought. Coul’nt risk it. Couldn’t risk Kingsman.” Eggsy gasped out. Harry, who had been about to cut the rope holding his right foot in place, stopped and looked at him, then at the camera still recording them.

“You’re an idiot.” Harry huffed as he began to cut at the ropes. Eggsy cried out again as Harry gently lowered his mangled foot onto the bed. “But you’re right.” He continued.

“I know I’m right.” Eggsy quipped weakly. The world was blurring out but he still managed a shaky smile. Harry looked at him with something unrecognizable before darkness finally, blessedly, took over.

* * *

 

Roxy looked up from where she was tying an unconscious James Garret. Her brow furrowed as she took in Harry standing over Eggsy. The man had freed the boy’s arms and legs and was making small noises, like he was calming a wounded bird rather than an unconscious young agent.

“Take him.” Roxy said. Harry looked up and she jerked her chin to the door. “Take him. Merlin will send clean up-“

“ _Oh, and I suppose that’s your way of asking nicely?_ ” Merlin snarked from their glasses making Roxy roll her eyes fondly.

“I’ll wait with Garret. I’ll get it all taken care of here. Take Eggsy. He needs to get to sick bay ASAP.” Roxy looked at Harry meaningfully. Harry was torn for a moment between leaving Roxy alone for the few minutes it would take Kingsman cleanup crew to arrive, or allowing Eggsy to possibly bleed out or risk loss of limb.

“Go.” Roxy urged. She glared at Harry challengingly and Harry swallowed before nodding. He didn’t say anything, just wrapped Eggsy in a sheet and carried him out the door.

* * *

 

Harry strapped Eggsy into the back seat, which folded out into a gurney, and nearly ran to the driver’s side.

“Merlin,” he barked, “fastest route, now.”

“ _5 th and Kingston._” Merlin answered briskly. Before Harry could open his mouth the Scotsman continued. “ _Clearing it now. There’s a bed in sick bay, get him here fast._ ”

Harry didn’t answer just turned on the car and spat asphalt as he screeched out of the lot in front of the damned warehouse. The place had been hellish, each room they passed was loaded with bodies, they couldn’t tell if the bodies were alive or not, but this was clearly the main head quarters of the trade operation. Each room had at least a dozen poor souls to it, if not more. They all looked dead, wide eyes staring unseeing at floors and ceilings. Harry was almost sick thinking of Eggsy like that.

The older man flashed his eyes to the rearview mirror. He could just barely see Eggsy’s face in the dim lights. The boy was pale, too pale, and his cheeks where smeared with blood. Harry felt his heart twist. He’d been in love with the boy for a long time, too bloody long. Everything about the younger man, and he had to keep reminding himself Eggsy was a man, not a child anymore, called to Harry. The boy was rough and tumble but smart and kind, the way he smiled lit up a room and Harry had been fighting the flutter in his heart since the first time he saw it. Eggsy turned his heart into a butterfly and his torso was its shadow box. The delicate wings beat steadily against its confines but Harry always pushed it away. The boy was young, too young; he had so much life left to live. He wouldn’t want to be shackled to an old man like Harry, nearly past his prime, and old enough to be his father.

Yet in the throes of passion, albeit forced, he had called _Harry’s_ name. Harry had tried not to look but the mirror was there and he could see. The way Eggsy’s jaw went slack and his brows lifted, the way his hair stuck to his forehead and his Adams apple bobbed, it was beautiful.

Eggsy was beautiful.

He was a butterfly, the rarest and most stunning of them all. And he was Harry’s. Not in a literal sense, of course. But Harry had to admit he had molded the boy. The small little caterpillar that was struggling to survive had thrived and flourished under his hand. If not for him Eggsy wouldn’t be a Kingsman, Eggsy wouldn’t have what he had. Eggsy, his beautiful little butterfly, would still be wallowing under Dean Baker’s fist. The wounds on his body wouldn’t be from saving people, they would be from a drunken lout who had mysteriously disappeared six months after Michelle and Daisy had been moved into their own flat.

Harry loved him.

And he thought, if only for a moment, that perhaps Eggsy might love him too.

* * *

 

Eggsy groaned as the world came back into focus. He was on a bed, on his side. He moaned quietly then sighed. The room was a stark white and he was relieved to realize he was back at HQ. He knew this room, Morgana, their local physician, had patched him up here time and time again. Eggsy gave a little sigh and relaxed back into the white sheets below him

He froze, though, when a tentative hand touched his head. Panic soared through him for just a moment, the room faltered and he was back on the bed, his knees to his ears, pain wracking his body. He began to breathe hard and twisted his hands, not bound. He could fight his way out, he could-

“Eggsy.” Harry whispered. The room came back into focus. Eggsy gasped in relief, blinking the tears out of his eyes. He grinned weakly.

“Hi ya ‘arry” Eggsy said, before clearing his throat. Harry disappeared for a moment and Eggsy felt his heart drop, then the man was back with a cup of water and a straw. Eggsy moaned as he drank deeply, the cold water soothing his raw throat. He let go of the straw with a little smile.

“Thanks.” He said quietly. Harry gave him one of his sad smiles as he reached over and put the cup down.

“You, uh, you’ve got to stay on your side.” Harry said. He seemed to be looking anywhere but Eggsy. Eggsy still smiled though.

“Yea, figured that much. What happened? I don’t remember much after you got there. Is Rox ok?” Eggsy asked, trying very hard to stay still. His fingers where completely bound in plaster and his could feel his toes in tiny splints. He was more than a little annoyed. This kind of breakage meant a week on bed rest, at least, and there was no way Morgana was going to let him up any sooner.

Harry let out a humorless laugh, “You get torn to shreds and assaulted in the worst way possible, and you still think of everyone else first?”

Eggsy felt his cheeks heat and he shrugged. Harry shook his head, “Yes, Eggsy, Roxanne is fine. Garret is being held in a cell, as are his… associates. You’ve been out for two days, in that time we’ve eliminated most of the other, smaller cells here in the UK. We’re still looking for the head of the ring, but we’ve got intel he’s in France. Percival will be going in another three days to retrieve or execute him, depending how cooperative he is.” Harry shrugged and Eggsy relaxed. Everyone was ok, he’d done it. Kingsman was safe.

They were silent for another moment before Harry reached forward, slowly. Eggsy watched, confused as the man’s hand met his hair. Eggsy couldn’t help how his eyes closed and he shifted into the hand slightly with a sigh. Harry took the cue and began to thread his fingers through Eggsy’s hair gently. It was soothing, so relaxing.

“Eggsy.” Harry started, quietly… he sounded unsure. Eggsy hummed to show he was listening. “Is what you told Garret true?” Eggsy went stiff, his whole body cried out in protest. He didn’t open his eyes, but his mouth opened and closed.

Harry quickly continued, “Because I’ve been feeling… a way about you, for a long while. And I need you to know I want you too, but Eggsy I don’t just want you in my bed once or twice. I want more. But I understand if you don’t, I’m old you see, far too old for you. I don’t want to hold you back, so, so if you just said that to throw him off, please forgive what I’ve said. Or if you’re just curious, I’d help you, if you want, to sate your curiosity. I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Harry huffed and Eggsy cracked open his eyes. The man’s eyes where screwed shut, but he was still cradling the back of Eggsy’s head.

“Eggsy, I care for you a great deal, more then I think I’ve ever cared for anyone before. I want and will always be a part of your life in whatever capacity you deem appropriate. I’m just as happy being your mentor as I would your lover or your boss. I don’t care how you perceive me, Eggsy, as long as you allow me the honor to be perceived by you.” Harry finally stopped his rambling, taking a shaky breath.

Eggsy’s clunky hand came up and pressed against Harry’s, holding the man’s hand close to his face. Harry opened his eyes, surprised, and looked at the boy. Eggsy grinned at him.

“Harry, shut up and kiss me, please?” Harry’s eyes softened and he leaned forward slowly. Harry’s lips met Eggsy’s temple, then he pulled back. Eggsy barely turned his head, trying to offer his lips as best he could and he heard Harry draw in a quick breath before their lips met. It was a short slow kiss, chaste and sweet and it felt like coming home.

* * *

 

EPILOGUE 1 YEAR LATER

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asked for the 100th time. Eggsy rolled his eyes from his place on the bed and looked at his partner.

“Yes, Harry, for the thousandth time, I’m sure.” Eggsy smirked at the man and stretched. Harry swallowed as his eyes followed the arch of his lovers back, then skimmed slowly over his chest and face to where Eggsy’s wrists where tied above his head. They hadn’t done this before, Harry never wanted Eggsy to feel restrained with him, but Eggsy finally admitted he craved it. He liked the idea of handing power to Harry, he had insisted, as he kissed Harry’s collarbone, that he was the only one. That Eggsy trusted him in a way he trusted no one else.

 _You won’t hurt me._ Eggsy had breathed against his skin. It wasn’t a question; it was a statement of fact.

Eggsy was right, Harry would never hurt him. But he had to admit the sight was intoxicating. Eggsy was lying on his back with his wrists bound to their headboard and smirking. Harry hummed in appreciation, feeling his prick harden in his slacks. The boy was beautiful. He thought, for a moment, of keeping Eggsy tied like this as he pulled orgasm after orgasm from the toned body. The beauty of youth, Harry thought, and the advantages he could take.

Harry approached the bed slowly and skimmed his fingers up the boy’s leg, starting at his ankle. Eggsy sighed and smiled, opening his legs obediently. Long fingers ghosted over Eggsy’s prick, lightly, like butterfly kisses, tracing the scar Garret, who had long since been dead, had left on his beautiful boy.

“My little butterfly.” Harry breathed as he stepped back. Eggsy opened his eyes and grinned at the man. Harry slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes never leavings Eggsy’s face. The boy looked his fill as his lovely prick lay hard and aching against his thigh. Harry took his time stripping, it wasn’t a show, he was much too old for such nonsense, but it was methodical. Button after button, Eggsy licked his lips as more skin was revealed. Finally, _finally_ , Harry was bare in front of him. He crawled onto the bed before straddling Eggsy’s thighs. Eggsy tried to lift his hips but huffed when he realized he was stuck. He wasn’t about to get any friction until Harry decided to give it.

The jolt of arousal that ran through Harry was dizzying. He took Eggsy in hand and began to stroke him slowly. After ten minutes Eggsy was squirming, his breath coming fast. The sight was beautiful and Harry hummed in appreciation.

“Daddy” Eggsy groaned, and that was Harry’s cue. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Eggsy’s lips before lifting off the bed. Eggsy whined and thrust his hips in the air; glazed eyes followed Harry as he pattered across the room. A moment later he was back, lube in hand.

“Oh fuck, please,” Eggsy moaned as he spread and lifted his legs wantonly. Harry chuckled quietly as he slipped back between the boy’s thighs.

“You’re going to cum on Daddy’s cock, Eggsy.” He said lowly as his fingers began to scissor the boy. Eggsy whimpered and thrust his hips again, seeking friction he wouldn’t get. Harry smirked as he twisted his fingers and Eggsy cried out, arching his back. It had been a year and Harry knew Eggsy’s body like he knew the finer points of a gun. He knew how to dance his fingers across the boys skin, he knew the places that made Eggsy self conscious, like the slightly misshapen pinky toe on his left foot, or the scar on his beautiful cock, and he knew the places that turned the boy to goo, like his prostate, or the space behind his left ear. Harry knew it all; he’d never known a lover as intimately as he knew Eggsy. Nor had he allowed a lover to ever know him as intimately as Eggsy did.

“My beautiful boy.” Harry sighed as he removed his fingers and put Eggsy’s legs over his shoulders. Eggsy smiled at him and it was so beautiful that Harry smiled back; reaching out to cradle the boys face for a moment. Eggsy pushed into his hand before thrusting his hips again. Harry turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on Eggsy’s calf before thrusting forward. They both groaned as Harry bottomed out inside his young lover.

Harry moved slowly, whispering sweet nothings in Eggsy’s ear, soft hands and gentle kisses on his forehead and cheeks. It wasn’t long till Eggsy was whimpering, his hips giving pathetic thrusts, trying so hard to get Harry to move faster. Harry smiled into the boy’s neck and sped up as his right hand moved to Eggsy’s neglected prick. A few moments later Eggsy’s breath was hitching in the way that told Harry he was close. Harry sped up, feeling himself closing in on completion too.

Eggsy’s face was just as beautiful when he came as it had been nearly a year ago when Harry first took him to bed. Eggsy’s jaw went slack and his brow drew up in pleasure before he breathed out a broken “Harry!” and came into Harry’s fist. Harry groaned and gave one final thrust before allowing Eggsy’s convulsing body to milk him.

When all was said and done Harry began to gently untie Eggsy, thinking back on their year together. After Eggsy’s incident he tried very hard to act as if nothing bothered him, but the nightmares and lack of his usual humor spoke far louder words then the ones that came out of his mouth. Eggsy allowed very few people to touch him, though he was still full of his usual bravado, his body would tense when anyone but Harry or his little sister touched him. Logically, Eggsy knew these where all signs of PTSD, but he refused to acknowledge it. Only after Merlin told him that he wouldn’t be put back on active duty till he talked to someone did Eggsy open up.

After that, things got better. He still woke from the occasional nightmare but on the whole his mind had healed as well as his body. There was nothing to be done for the trauma, it would always be there, but Eggsy, the beautiful perfect boy he was, chose to own that part of him. He and Roxy had grown even closer over the last year, bonding over the many unsavory honeypot missions she would take. It was its own kind of torture, Harry supposed, having to pretend she enjoyed sleeping with men thrice her age who she knew good and well had gallons of blood on their hands. It bonded the young agents irrevocably. Eggsy, on the other hand, didn’t go on honeypots anymore. Merlin didn’t argue that, and if he didn’t believe Eggsy’s flimsy excuse that he was in a relationship and didn’t feel right about it, Merlin didn’t say anything.

Harry smiled down at Eggsy as the younger mans arms where finally released and he immediately wrapped them around Harry’s broad shoulders. “You sure you’re alright, love?” Harry asked with concern. Eggsy rolled his eyes.

“Yes, ‘arry, I’m fine.” He soothed, laying a kiss on Harry’s nose. Harry still looked concern and opened his mouth to inquire further but Eggsy stopped him. “Harry, I’m fine. I love you, you didn’t ‘urt me, now shut the fuck up and kiss me old man.”

And, well, who was Harry to argue with that?


End file.
